Love Doesn't Always Last
by Jasper's lover 32
Summary: Bella has always had bad relationships. She always chose the bastard or the cheater. Can Jasper change her relationship luck?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

**_Love Doesn't Always Last_**

**_Bella POV_**

_"__Bella let's go." Alice yelled upstairs._

_"__I'll be right there." I shouted back_

_We were gonna be late. I can't believe I slept in. Rose was gonna kill us. We still had to pick her up. I threw my hair up in a ponytail not even worrying about straightening my hair. I looked in the mirror one last time. I looked good in my grey Victoria's secret shirt, my black converse and my favorite pair of ripped jeans. _

_"__Bella we don't have time to mess around."_

_"__I'm coming."_

_I quickly ran down the stairs with my purse and keys in hand. Alice already had my coke and pop tart._

_"__I'm ready."_

_Jumping in to my red dodge charger I looked at what she was wearing._

_"__Don't you think those shorts are a little short?"_

_She had on a blue off shoulder sweater, really really short shorts, and 4 inch heels. If it had been 3 months ago I would've asked how she walked in those, but it's not._

_"__I guess they are, but can you imagine what Rose is probably wearing?"_

_"__Yeah. I'll shut up now."_

_"__That's a good idea."_

_The usually 40 minute drive only took 15 minutes since I was rushing._

_HONK. HONK…Nothing._

_HONK. HONK._

_"__I'm coming. I'm coming. It's not easy running down the stairs in heels. What took you bitches so long?"_

_"__Bella slept in late."_

_"__That explains it. What's up with you anyway Bells?"_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__You've been acting weird lately."_

_Oh no. Not this talk. I didn't think I'd been acting weird though._

_"__I haven't been acting weird."_

_"__Who is he?" Alice jumped in the conversation."_

_"__Why do you assume that there is a guy involved?"_

_"__So there isn't a guy?"_

_"__No. There's a guy."_

_A very sexy guy indeed. One with medium length curly blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a very nice body. Not to muscly and not too scrawny._

_"__What's his name?"_

_"__Jasper."_

_"__Sounds sexy."_

_"__He is."_

_We pulled up at school with just enough time to get to class just then. I jumped out and ran into the building. Alice and Rose not far behind. _

_We got in the classroom and sat down just before our art teacher Mrs. Peabody did. Rose next to Edward and Alice next to Emmett. They made such cute couples. Edward and Rose have been dating for 3 years and Emmett and Alice have been dating for 4._

_I stopped dating 2 years ago when my ex-boyfriend Jacob cheated on me. I walked in on them and they didn't even stop. Didn't even realize I was in the room._

_I gave up on love that day. Swore I would never give another guy my heart. Looks like that was a lie because I was falling in love with Jasper.…..and quick._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

_"__Okay class today you will work in pairs. You will start planning your nude paintings."_

_Oh great nude paintings. This should be fun. In a matter of seconds everybody had partners except for me and…Jasper._

_Even FUCKING better. I have to pose….naked in front of him._

_And here he comes. God he is so fucking hot._

_"__Bella?"_

_I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper._

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__We should probably start planning our paintings." _

_"__Right."_

_We told each other our ideas. By the time the bell rang we were only half way through our ideas._

_"__These projects are due 3 weeks from now. You will have this period as a free period to work on the projects until then." Mrs. Peabody told the class before anybody walked out._

_"__Bella!" Jasper shouted as I made my way into the hallway._

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__Should we meet up tomorrow and finish going over details?"_

_"__I'm busy tomorrow with appointments."_

_"__Oh okay. So Sunday?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__What kinds of appointments do you have tomorrow?" He asked as we made our way to lunch._

_"__Clients."_

_"__Oh. What do you do?"_

_"__I'm an intern at a real state agency."_

_"__I think I have a meeting with you tomorrow."_

_"__Really now?"_

_"__Yeah. My mom and dad are going to buy me a house since they live nearby and I'm meeting with an intern to look at some."_

_"__Cool."_

_We walked into the lunchroom and went our separate ways. I went and sat with Rose, Alice, Edward, and Emmett. He went and sat with his friends._

_He always hung out with the jocks since he was the quarterback at the University of Texas. The cheerleaders always tried to get me to try out and I just might this year._

**_Jasper POV_**

_I couldn't believe that Bella was my partner for the art project. I must be the luckiest guy alive. She is the hottest girl in this school. She just doesn't realize it._

_"__So are you and Bella a thing now?" Mike asked as I sat down at our table._

_"__Sadly no." I answered_

_"__Good. Cuz I'm gonna ask her to the dance next month."_

_"__Dude. Seriously you know that I've liked her ever since I laid eyes on her. I've already called dibs on that ass and you can't ask her. It's bro-code."_

_"__Okay. Okay. I'll lay off."_

_"__Good."_

_Just then my ex-girlfriend Tanya decided to walk up. God how I hated her. She was the biggest whore you could ever meet. We broke up or the fact that I walked in on her fucking Jason, our former linebacker. She then told me that she had fucked both my brothers and half the Austin, Texas high school football team. I couldn't fucking believe her at the time. I broke up with her right on the spot. Ever since she has been trying to get me back._

_"__Hey Jazzy."_

_"I told you to stop calling me that Tanya."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Jasper POV (Continued)_**

_"__Oh Jazzy. You never mean that."_

_"__Yes I do Tanya. I meant it when I said we were over. Go and fuck your precious high school boys."_

_"__Don't be like that."_

_"__Why not?"_

_"__Because you love me."_

_"__I DID love you, but not anymore."_

_I got up and walked away with Tanya and her gossip girls hot on my heels. To any onlookers it would seem like me and her were going somewhere, but I knee differently._

_Tanya and her friends think they are the hottest girls out there, when in reality they couldn't hold a candle to Bella._

**_Bella POV_**

_I watched Jasper walk out with Tanya and her groupies. Of course he was still with her. She was the hottest and most popular girl in school. Jasper could never like boring, plain old me._

_"__Bella?" Rose broke me out of my thoughts._

_"__Huh. Yeah. What?"_

_"__We were asking if you wanted to go to the cabin with us since we have off for winter break"_

_"__Yeah. I'll head up Sunday, since I'm booked with meetings tomorrow."_

_"__Ok. See you at the dorms."_

_"__Yep."_

_M next period was my free period so I headed to the office. It was only 5 minutes away so I would be able to get some work don and be to algebra 3 in time._

_I looked through my client files for tomorrow and sure enough there was one on Jasper Whittlock._

_This was one of my final tests to see if I would officially become an agent and I wasn't going to screw this up. He could be the hottest guy in the world but I am not going to let him distract me._

_"__Ms. Swan you might want to be heading back to campus now." Mrs. Wilson (my boss) said_

_"__Oh yes. I'll see you tomorrow ma'am." I replied taking a look at the time. She reminded me at just the right time. If it wasn't for her I would be late to class._

_I made my way outside and jumped in my blue Lamborghini Aventador. My parents died 3 years ago in a car crash. I never knew how much money they were packing, because they never showed it. When the will reading took place they left me everything except for the $2,000 that they left Billy and…Jacob._

_They owned two different islands and six different houses._

_At three of the houses they had 400 acre wide garages filled with expensive cars and the houses that went with them were 500 acre wide mansions._

_The other houses were equally as breath-taking, but larger with smaller garages. They were each 700 acres wide and the garages were 200 acres wide. _

_I didn't believe they had any of this until I saw it._

_Along with these houses they left me $65 million dollars. My dad secretly owned the most successful law firm out there apparently._

_I put my mind back on track as I pulled into a parking spot at school. Nobody really paid attention to me, they didn't know that I owned this car. I made it a point to park where people wouldn't see me get in or out of my car. I loved my car and its speed, I just didn't like attention._

_The universe was against me today seeing as how the only available parking spots were where everybody would see me._

_Everybody's heads turned towards me as I got out of my car. I wouldn't be living this down. Everybody was gonna bother me now. Rose and Alice were the only people that I really felt I could trust and now everybody was going to want a piece of little Isabella Swan._


	4. Chapter 4

Posts aren't going to be coming as quick as I would like to post them. For that I am sorry. The reason for this is that I am proud to announce at 4:00 am yesterday my water broke. After 10 hours of labor I welcomed two beautiful babies into the world. My baby boy Kyler Lee Miller was born at 2:25 pm and my baby girl Nevaeh Marie Miller was born at 2:45 pm. We are currently waiting to be discharged from the hospital.

Without further ado...Chapter 4.

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

_As I walked past everybody I could hear their whispers._

Oh my god. SHE owns that car, at least she has good taste in cars.

OR…

I can't believe that's HER car.

_Then I had people asking when I was free to hangout. People I didn't even know. I just wanted to hide in a closet somewhere. I don't like attention. I walked into geometry and made my way to my seat at least 8 different girls trailing after me. I pulled out my sketch book and started drawing, when I felt his presence._

_No doubt wondering why suddenly everybody was crowded around. I just ignored them and continued to draw._

_Rose, Alice, and Edward walked in just then. We had this class together and then I was home free. _

_"__What the fuck is everybody doing around my friend!" Alice and Rose shouted together._

_Everyone one scattered and Rose and Ally took their rightful places beside me._

_"__Why the fuck is everybody up your ass?" Edward asked._

_"__They saw my car." I replied._

_"__That explains it!" All three exclaimed._

_"__What explains what?" Jasper asked as he walked towards us._

_I froze while Rose and Alice gave me that look. I'm glad I was going back to the dorms to finish packing after this period with rose and Ally._

**_Jasper POV_**

_"__What explains what?" I asked walking up to Bella and her friends._

_"__People saw her car that explains why everybody was crowded around her." Her guy friend quickly answered_

_"__Class is about to start. You should probably go take your seat." Her blonde friend said._

_I sat down in front of Bella just as the teacher walked in. The period seemed to go by in a flash. I turned around and watched Bella gather her stuff._

_"__Hey Bella?"_

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__When is a good time to meet up for the project in art?"_

_"__Next weekend."_

_"__Okay. Are you going to be busy the rest of the week?"_

_"__I'm gonna b up at my cabin."_

_"__You have a cabin?"_

_"__My parents left it to me when they died."_

_"__Oh. I'm sorry."_

_"__It's okay."_

_"__Do you wanna maybe join us Jasper?" Her pixie friend asked_

_"__I'd love too."_

_"__Great. You can ride up with Bella on Sunday. The rest of us are going up early to set up."_

_"__Sounds good."_

_I headed off to football practice. As I entered I heard the guys in a heated conversation._

_"__Hey guys. Whatcha talkin' bout?"_

_"__You know that girl Isabella Swan that you like?" Ethan asked._

_"__Yeah. What about her?"_

_"__You know that Lamborghini Aventador that we see in the parking lot every day?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__Dude. That's her car. Her parents died 3 years ago and apparently they were loaded. They left everything to her. She owns like two islands and six different houses. Her parents also left her a fuck ton of cars and money."_

_I couldn't believe this._


End file.
